


Losing but...

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [5]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Always There, Comfort, Fluff, Games, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: playing games is all fun until you lose for what feels like the 100th time in the same game. being mad about it hwanwoong decided to take a break while keonhee tries to comfort him in his own way.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Losing but...

Could there be anyone cuter than him? Probably not Keonhee thought looking down at his boyfriend Hwanwoong who sat wrapped in a fluffy blanket on the living room floor. He sat with his knees up towards his chest and held the controller before his knees. They were playing Mario Kart on the TV and Keonhee was winning by a large difference. This of course made Woong annoyed and sad but what could Keonhee do about him being better at the game than his boyfriend. Games wasn’t really Woongs specialty and it was noticeable as he lost or came second to last in every game they had ever played with the other members.

Keonhee came over the finish line while Woong had still half the lap to go. Keonhee put down his controller on the couch and moved down to sit besides his boyfriend. Woong soon finished and he also put away his controller. He hid his head in his knees and the blanket covered his whole head now. Keonhee awed at him and patted his small head.

\- It’s okay Woongie, next time you will win, alright? Hwanwoong lifted his head but still had a pout on his lips. He glared at the screen that just showed the scores of all the players, his name was second to last. His top placement was 8th place throughout all the 5 races the tournament had.  
\- Do you wanna play another round? Keonhee asked. Hwanwoong just shook his head and continued to pout.

Keonhee rolled his eyes playfully and took back his controller and started a single game instead, leaving his boyfriend to continue pouting and sulk while looking like a fluffy marshmallow. After a while Hwanwoong stood up, still wrapped in a blanket and made his way to their shared room. Keonhee followed him with his eyes but made no intention to follow him, he could pause the game but felt like it wasn’t needed.

Hwanwoong on the other hand wanted his boyfriend to follow him but after waiting on the edge of the bed for 5 minutes he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to get company any time soon. He decided to lay down on the soft bed and roll himself into a burrito, a fluffy one. They always played games with each other and the other members but he wished that after 1 and a half years of playing the same 2 games he would have gotten better but that was not the case. He always lost and it became so every time that now the members won’t even laugh at him for finishing last just to say “like typical…”. Mario kart was that one game he really wished he could beat his boyfriend at. Keonhee was just so good apparently. Lying on the bed made him sleepy even though it was only 4 pm, he decided to take a nap to forget about losing for the thousandth time.

Keonhee played a couple of rounds alone but it wasn’t as fun as when Woong would sit in front of him and make small irritated sounds every time he got stuck or went out the map. Those sounds were so cute to him. He finished the race he was on and turned off the tv. Slowly he made his way into the bedroom only to be met by his boyfriend rolled together like a burrito sleeping peacefully on their shared bed. He quietly made his way towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, besides Woong. The smaller boy didn’t move one bit. Keonhee stroked the blonde boy on the head and pushed a strand of hair away from his face only for it to fall back.

Woong started to move around a bit and soon his eyes fluttered open. He met eyes with Keonhee who smiled a soft smile back at him. He closed his eyes immediately again and turned and turned the other way from his boyfriend. Keonhee just laughed at his boyfriend's silly sulking.

\- Come on Woong, it is only a game, Keonhee said rolling his eyes. Woong only continued to ignore him and just let out a humph sound.  
\- What do you want? To win? Sorry I don’t think that’s possible but anything else? Keonhee said jokingly. Hwanwoong rose up and looked at his boyfriend.  
\- It is not funny, how would you feel if you lost every single game of Mario kart for 1 and a half years huh? He said moving his head vigorously as his hands were restricted.  
\- I know, I know. What do you want to do instead though? Watch a movie or play another game? He said, trying to comfort Woong.  
\- Let’s just watch a movie, Woong said in a small voice. Keonhee nodded his head and gestured for them to move to the living room but Woong didn’t want to leave. So in the bedroom then it will be.  
\- Choose a movie on the laptop and I will make us some snacks, okay? Woong nodded in response and started to free him from his cocoon.

Keonhee soon came back with a tray filled with popcorn, chips, candy and some soda. Hwanwoong had put the laptop in the middle of the bed and made place for Keonhee beside him under the duvet. Keonhee put down the tray onto the red sheets and sat down besides his boyfriend. Woong had chosen to watch Wreck it Ralph, a bit childish but still a great movie in his opinion. As soon as Keonhee made himself comfortable under the duvet Woong cuddled him directly, laying his head on his chest and with the taller ones arm around his shoulders. It was warm and cozy. The memory of losing earlier started to drift away as the movie went on and soon it was all forgotten, for now at least.

The end credits rolled up on the screen and Woong looked to his side to see a sleeping Keonhee. A truly amazing sight. He quietly put the tray of now empty bowls onto the black drawer across the bed, turned off the lights, closed the laptop and made himself comfortable besides his boyfriend. He hugged the taller one with an arm around the waist and pulled him in closer. Keonhee didn’t wake up but just snuggled closer to Woong who let out a quiet laugh. Losing may take a btol on you but winning seems more tiring, he thought. Losing the game wasn’t all that bad in the end.


End file.
